The research objectives of this proposed NRSA (F31) project are to adapt and test an intervention designed to promote activity engagement, reduce alcohol consumption, and decrease alcohol consequences among veterans with co-occurring posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD) and hazardous drinking patterns. The training goals of this project are intended to prepare the candidate, Mr. Luciano, for the next stage in his career as a productive research scientist in the area of treatment development. The research plan includes the development and testing of a 2-session intervention for a very important subgroup of problem drinkers. The first session will be focused on hazardous drinking and will use the format, style, and components that are common to other brief alcohol interventions (BAI). The most novel aspect of the experimental intervention is session 2, which will be focused on reducing PTSD-related avoidance behavior by promoting activity in constructive life areas. This effort aims to address a serious public health concern among veterans ? the severe nature of co-occurring hazardous drinking and PTSD. This project represents the first step in developing a brief, novel, and effective intervention protocol for veterans. The aims of this proposed project are: 1) to adapt a treatment manual for the supplemental session focused on PTSD-related avoidance and activity disengagement, and 2) to measure the acceptability, feasibility, and effect of this 2-session intervention. To address this first aim, we have already begun to conduct four focus groups and solicit input on the intervention from the target population. This will help to finalize the treatment manual and support the acceptability of the finalized intervention supplement. To address this second aim, we will enroll a sample (N = 60) of military veterans who screen positive for hazardous drinking and PTSD. Participants will be recruited from the community, and from a pool of participants completing a descriptive (non-intervention) study in the sponsor's lab. Participants enrolled in this study will complete a baseline assessment of their alcohol use, drinking consequences, PTSD symptoms, and other relevant phenomena. Following the assessment, all participants will meet with a clinician for the BAI session. Participants will then be randomized to receive either the avoidance-focused feedback condition (BAI + avoidance supplement) or a neutral condition on sleep hygiene (BAI + sleep hygiene). Follow-up data will be collected 1 and 3 months post-intervention. During the NRSA award period, the applicant will receive training in behavioral economics, research methodology, and advanced statistical modeling. It is the hope that this application will help prepare the applicant for a strong research career in developing and evaluating interventions for hazardous drinking veterans with co-occurring conditions.